


three in the bed and the little one said...

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Upload dick pics to the blog-o-sphere, but make it emotional [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica is still an angel, Dildo Riding, Edging, Laf is on a business trip pt. 2, Lots and lots of plugs and dildos, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Skype Sex, alexander hamilton/lafayette- though as of rn they don't show up as much, gay couples who don't have anal are valid, implement: nipple clamps, implement: tawse, kink mentorship and discussions about how sometimes consent isn't all that's needed, soft humiliation- of the 'slightly ignored' variety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: The collar fit beautifully beneath his chain, delicate 'L' dangling beneath the D ring. Reverent– that was the only word to describe the look on Hercules' face as he took a step back to just gaze at Alex.Reverent and hungry. "Never going to get over how fucking lucky I am that Lafayette shares. Fuck."---Polyamory and open kink relationships aren't without their drawbacks. They might be a way to get different needs met but they can also put a spotlight on insecurities and biases.Alex struggles when he realizes just how unique his position in his relationship is.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Upload dick pics to the blog-o-sphere, but make it emotional [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644151
Comments: 39
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alternative Means of Communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458754) by [writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle). 



"You will be okay?" 

If it weren't so cute, Alex might be offended with how anxious Lafayette seemed. True, the last business trip might have gone better, but things were different now. More settled. There was no reason to worry that Alex was going to spend the following weeks moping at his apartment– in fact, he couldn't have if he wanted to. While they'd chosen not to sell it, it was currently being rented out to an adorable elderly couple who most definitely did not want their landlord hanging out with them.

Not that Alex was going to be spending much time at Lafayette's place either. "Hercules is going to think you don't trust him if you don't let me go inside."

"I am merely wishing I succeeded in convincing you to join me." Laf nosed the top of Alex's head, arms still tight around him. "You are most deserving of a vacation."

Maybe, but occasional play partners or not, Aaron would have killed him if he tried to take off two weeks before a client presentation. Especially since Madison was already out on medical leave and no one knew when he'd be able to return. 

All of which Lafayette already knew. "You just want to watch Adrienne make me cry again."

"I would not have been opposed." Teeth nibbled at Alex's ear. "No new piercings this time. Understood?"

"Yes Marquis," Alex sing-songed before tipping his head up for a kiss. "Now go! You're never going to get through security in time if you keep stalling."

A creaking door gave away Hercules' entrance, even before the arms looping around his waist did. "He's right, you know. Adrienne's going to be pissed if she shows up at the airport to get you and you aren't there."

"I-", Lafayette fumbled for words, looking more unsure of himself than Alex had ever seen him. 

"Next time, okay?" Alex pulled against the arms around him for one last kiss before pushing Lafayette gently toward the stairs. "Next time I'll come with you to France. Maybe you can even introduce me to your parents?"

"We will stay in only the trashiest of motels," Lafayette promised, wavering still as he stood with one hand on his car door. "It will be delightful."

Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Alex shooed him off, ignoring the comment that they would only eat at places with one star reviews. Another time he might have been offended, taken it as a jab at his upbringing, or Lafayette trying to shame him into luxuries because after all, if he didn't want to risk food poisoning– well, what was the difference between a restaurant with three star reviews and one with five star reviews? 

It wasn't any of those things though. It was the banter of a stalling man, happy to prove what hypothetical lengths he might subject himself to for love.

Not that Alex would put either of them through that. He might refuse to stay in the poshest of the hotels, but there was no reason they couldn't find some middle ground. Especially if they subsidized part of the cost by staying with Adrienne for part of their trip. It was something he'd already been talking with the older woman about, with the promise that she wouldn't bring it up with Lafayette until Alex was ready.

Later, once they were inside and Lafayette was well on his way to the airport, Hercules shook his head. "Good luck with meeting the 'rents. You're gonna need it."

"They can't be that bad."

Hercules raised an eyebrow, even as he paused to blow on his dinner. "I take it he hasn't talked about them much at all."

No. But Lafayette tended to be a private man, and considering how anxious Alex had been about his own mother- well, he couldn't hold anything against him. "I stand by what I said."

Lafayette, and Hercules to a smaller extent, had both done– well, wonderful wasn't the word, but they'd done alright when meeting his mom. At least, she was still interested in Laf coming down for the holidays and really, what more could Alex want from a meeting with his mom than for her to want to see them both again.

"Maman is, how you say, intense." Hercules waffled a little longer, head tipping from what side to the other as he picked his next words. "Let's just say that ya boy didn't fall far from the tree. Not that I'm worried they won't like you– just that you aren't prepared for what it means if they do."

That was– Alex didn't know how to take that, just knew that he didn't actually want to be having this conversation. He took what was probably an excessive amount of time to finish chewing his food before snipping, "I thought we were going to be having sexy sleepover fun, not deep conversations while the sun is still up."

Hercules held up his hands, the universal sign of 'no harm, no foul' before raising a pointed eyebrow. "Did you? That's odd, considering you're wearing Lafayette's pretty little chain and not my collar. Unless I was meant to take that as a sign–"

Oh.

Alex ran a finger along the metal, chewing on his bottom lip. "Do you– It's still here?"

Of course it was. Still in Hercules' living room, as if it hadn't been months since the last time they used it. After fetching it, Hercules returned to the table and Alex stood up to give him better access.

The collar fit beautifully beneath his chain, delicate 'L' dangling beneath the D ring. Reverent– that was the only word to describe the look on Hercules' face as he took a step back to just gaze at Alex. 

Reverent and hungry. "Never going to get over how fucking lucky I am that Lafayette shares. Fuck."

"Are you planning to do anything about that?" Alex poked him in the chest, mindful of just what kind of reaction he might get if he kept pressing. "Or am I jerking myself off tonight while you stare in awe?"

"Nah. I think the same restrictions should be in place, 'cept this time instead of 'Liza it's just me in control." Hercules wrapped an arm around Alex's waist, casually lifting him to sit on top of the table, next to their ignored leftovers. "And don't worry, baby boy. I've got plenty of plans for you tonight. Starting off with a nice long shower and ending with your mouth on my cock as a thank you."

Cocky. "Oh and what am I going to be so thankful for?"

"For how mean I'm going to be, of course." Hercules nipped at Alex's bottom lip. "Gotta get some pretty pictures for Laf after all. He even made sure to drop off his tawse for me to try out."

The tawse was one of their newer toys. Stingy and cruel, even when Lafayette was at his gentlest. Probably better suited for Hercules than himself.

"All that and you'd just want my mouth for payment?"

Hercules laughed, one deliciously large hand squeezing his ass. "Nah, gonna save that for Aaron tomorrow. Wouldn't want you getting too worn out. Not this early on."

"How about–" Alex proposed, grinding into the firm plane of Hercules' stomach– "You fuck me tonight, and tomorrow I get to watch. I'll even rim you after to make up for how rough Aaron will be."

"Oh, Aaron will be rough alright." More shifting, this time so that Hercules could wiggle a hand between their bodies, playing idly with Alex's piercing through his shirt. It had the added effect of putting more space between them, causing Alex to thrust haplessly into the air in his quest for contact. "It's been what? Almost a month since he's been inside you? Almost a month without getting some ass– he's going to wreck you."

Promises, promises. Filthy, wonderful promises. 

Once more Alex found himself in the air, and he rolled his eyes as he wrapped his legs around Hercules' middle. There was no point in protesting that he didn't need to be carried to the bathroom, or pointing out that he wasn't a rag doll to be tossed around. Besides, there was something intoxicating about just how effortless the other man was able to move him.

"This count for sexy sleepover times?" Hercules teased, Alex's back hitting the wall of the shower. "Or do you need a few bruises before you decide?"

"At least a few hickies, to be sure." Ones that would speckle his chest, just as the welts from the tawse would cover his ass. 

It was important to make sure that the pictures for Laf would be well balanced, after all. Not that there wasn't an appeal to virgin skin and a red glow, but it wasn't what Alex wanted, not now. He wanted to be overwhelmed by sensation, wanted distraction. 

And what better distraction than Herc's hand wrapped around his cock and teeth in his shoulder? Or them manhandling him to the floor, a short reminder to watch himself before Hercules fucked his mouth, unable to wait a minute more. Just as desperate and needy for completion as Alex felt. 

The actual shower felt nice too, strong hands working him over, playing with his hair and nipples- like Herc couldn't stay focused on what he was trying to achieve for too long. Not when Alex was there, naked and willing. Happy to lean in for more kisses, to splutter and gasp under the spray of water as Hercules toyed with his body again and again.

"Beautiful." Alex whined at the compliment. "Absolutely beautiful. Laf is going to be so jealous when he gets off the plane and sees what we've been up to."

Alex curled around Hercules' chest, refusing to shift up so that the man could finish whatever it was he was up to on his phone. There would be time later to send more photos, or edit them, or to arrange things with Aaron if that's what Herc was doing. Right now soft times were more important. 

What should have been a completely enjoyable cuddling session kept being disturbed by a little niggling thought. "You guys really don't have sex? Ever?"

The chest beneath him rumbled with laughter. "This ass is a no fly zone if that's what you're asking. Not that I'm turning down a chance for that pretty mouth, if you're still offering."


	2. Chapter 2

"How's lover boy?"

Alex didn't even bother hiding his sheepish grin as he stashed his cellphone. "Furious. Apparently one of the board members quit without notice and no one bothered to tell him that was half the reason he needed to fly over."

Furious didn't even fully cover it, if Alex was being honest. So far today Alex had received several texts entirely in French, ranging from apologies for having to be gone again to threats to quit his job and go freelance. After all, Laf’s logic went, if he was freelance, he could choose his clients and he wouldn't have to travel so much. There definitely wouldn't be a board causing chaos by hiding their screw ups.

Going freelance would also mean losing the very, very pretty benefits package that he had. Would mean shopping for healthcare again. It might even mean a change in lifestyle that Lafayette probably wasn't ready for. But Alex had been kind enough to not mention any of that. Laf was far too practical to actually act on the urge, and if he did, well, they had savings. Had the rent income and Alex's job to fall back on for a little while.

Angelica grimaced. "Oooh, they're going to end up audited, aren't they?"

"Laf's pretty sure that's why they didn't tell him before he landed. Because if they are-"

"Surely they wouldn't force him to stay in France the whole time? It can take months to handle an audit." Angelica propped herself up on the corner of Alex's desk. "That's bullshit."

Complete and utter bullshit. But at the same time, Alex understood. All it had taken was Aaron being on a trip and Alex missing a day of work for Washington to get anxious last year- workers coming and going was an inevitability in any field but it was also a risk. If a competing business managed to romance the right employee? 

Well, there was a reason their salary packages were so handsome.

Angelica's voice was soft as she nudged him with her heel. "How are you holding up?"

As long as Alex didn't think about just how long the distance might last- "So far so good. But it's been what, two days?"

"Why don't you come spend the weekend with us?" When Alex didn't immediately reply, Angelica powered on. "Or the next- Maria and I have been talking about going to the lake house. You could get some sun, make Lafayette jealous by flirting with all the cute boat boys out there."

"Ooooh, cute boat boys?" Alex waggled his eyebrows before shaking his head. "Gonna have to turn you down though."

Spending time with Angelica and Maria was always delightful, but Alex already had plans for the next two weekends. One of Herc's clients was running a 5k this weekend, and while the man had moaned that there was no time to get Alex into shape to run it as well, he was planning to go and show his support.

The following weekend, well, Alex wasn't actually sure what they were going to do, but Hercules' surprises usually were good ones. If Alex understood the hints correctly, they were going to be playing somewhere new and well- 

Alex couldn't turn that down, now could he? 

A knock on the door kept Angelica from pushing the issue any further, and they both turned to see who it was.

If Aaron thought anything off about walking into Alex's office and finding Angelica on his desk, he did an excellent job of hiding it. "I'll come back later."

"Oh!" Angelica slid to her feet, smoothing at her skirt. "You don't have to, I should probably be getting back to work myself."

"I merely needed to ask Hamilton a question." Still, Aaron hesitated, rather than walking out as he probably would have a year ago. "About the presentation."

"About the presentation?" Angelica lit up, glancing between them. "You two are working together? Without being forced? I'll leave you two boys to it."

Alex waited until the door was shut before making a face in Aaron's direction. "Look, now you've gotten her hopes up."

"Would you have rather I told her the truth?" Aaron practically dropped into the chair across from Alex's desk. "That I came to ask when you wanted to go home? I'm sure that wouldn't raise any questions."

"Eager to begin are we?"

If looks could kill- still, Alex had never been particularly good at taking caution. "Maybe you wanted to come by and sample the goods? Hm? Take your mind off the presentation?"

Sure, they couldn't do much in the office, but what was the harm in giving Aaron a little back massage? Maybe letting his hands drift a little lower-

Except Aaron didn't allow Alex to get that close. Stood up sharply with a withering look. "I'll be back at five thirty. Be ready."

Three o'clock came and went, as did four. Alex pecked away at the work he did have in between trying to calm his lover. 

Maybe he'd find a way to send Laf a care package of sorts. There probably weren't many things that Lafayette preferred the American version of, but it was the least Alex could do to try and remind Laf of home. And if there wasn't? Well- then maybe it would just be a box of pretty panties and love letters.

When five finally arrived Alex saved his work and went to the restroom one last time. He made a point of not lingering near Aaron's door on the way back to his office, since Aaron was definitely the type to drag his heels to prove a point. Especially if that point was that Alex needed to be patient and accept what he was given.

At half past five on the dot, Aaron appeared, jerking his chin for Alex to follow. Any other time Alex might have found the silent order insulting, but today he just grabbed his bag and quickly hurried so that he could fall two steps behind the man. Thankfully Angelica's door was closed as they passed, and the parking lot almost empty when they reached it.

"Buckle up," Aaron commanded after Alex climbed into the grey Prius. 

"Safety first!" Maybe it was a bratty response, but Alex was a grown man. He didn't need someone to remind him to obey the law. 

Then again, given the man in question, it might have just been an excuse to boss Alex around some more. Alex could accept that. In fact- he leant down to grab his bag and ruffle through it for the collar he'd hastily shoved in there that morning. Alex carefully buckled it as Aaron started the car, fingers smoothing along the leather, almost soothing himself.

There was a hand on Alex's thigh and instinctively, he spread to give better access. Received a pinch to his inner thigh for all his trouble. "Ow!"

Aaron's eyes remained on the road, though he did have something to say about Alex rubbing at the area. "Little higher. There you go."

A little higher? Oh- "You want me to- in your car?"

"I believe," Aaron murmured, "That you owe Lafayette some edges. Unless, of course, you'd rather take a punishment."

Even Lafayette had never expected Alex to take a hand to himself in public. Sure, he might have toed the line a few times with having Alex wear a plug before going grocery shopping or by pulling Alex over his knee right before they needed to leave for somewhere- but nothing that a bystander might notice.

Then again, would anyone be able to see? Aaron's windows weren't tinted, but it wasn't as if he'd instructed Alex to strip. Would it look any different than someone intently playing with their phone in their lap?

"Time's ticking," Aaron gently reminded him. "You went to the washroom, what? Three? Four times today?"

That was- that was a thought. Aaron Burr, always buttoned to the collar, taking advantage of his office being near the bathroom to watch Alex's comings and goings. Was that why he'd kept his door open? Not to signal to coworkers that it was okay to stop and ask questions but to keep an eye on Alex?

Was it something he'd only started doing today, plotting the evening's plans when he was meant to be working on spreadsheets- or perhaps it was something he'd been doing for a while. Imagining Alex at home, hips thrusting as he tried to make up for the day's events. Did he watch the clock, too? Wondering if maybe this time Alex was in the stall, bottom lip caught in his teeth and fingers around his cock?

"Or perhaps that's what you want. To be punished." A red light stilled the car and Alex resisted the urge to freeze. To look out the window, to see if the truck next to them might peer into Aaron's car. "How does your Marquis do it? Does he bend you over the bed? Or maybe he does it right before dinner?"

No. Laf liked it when Alex asked for it. "I- Fuck-" Alex keened, fingers wrapped tight around the seat belt, hips thrusting into the air hopelessly. "I bring him the paddle."

"Cute." A beat. "I'd start rubbing again, by my count that was only one. We're halfway there and it won't be a cute little paddle that I use."

A rise, Aaron was trying to get a rise out of him. "You try jerking off in jeans and see how it feels." 

Rough, it felt rough- Alex's cock growing steadily more sensitive as he ground up into his palm, and even the soft fabric of his boxers couldn't completely protect the head from the seam of his jeans.

"That's funny. I'm pretty sure I remember a story about a certain someone coming in his jeans on Hercules' thigh." That was- that wasn't fair. Alex definitely hadn't written about that on the blog, which meant Hercules had shared it himself. 

Had it been before or after Aaron found out exactly who Alex was? Before- well, then Alex was just a nameless, eager slut- always so responsive to whatever Herc wanted. "Good boy. You might actually finish before we get there."

Alex keened, hands scrambling to grip the edge of the seat as Aaron chuckled. "Poor little Alex, all revved up and not allowed to come."

Asshole, pure and simple. Aaron Burr was a terrible, no good asshole, intent on torturing Alex. 

Something he proved again when they reached Herc's. He made a show of helping Alex unbuckle, one hand pressing into the oversensitive bulge in Alex's jeans. "Now, I want you nice and clean for tonight. Come see us once you've showered."

The warm water did nothing for Alex's overstimulated nervous system, though he did his best to calm himself. After all, it would be just like Aaron to end the night early if Alex accidentally came too soon.

Alex toweled himself dry, wringing the excess water from his hair before staring at his clothes- Aaron had said he'd wanted him clean and he wouldn't be clean if he put them back on, would he? And getting dressed in a new outfit seemed a little silly considering what was going to happen next.

So Alex hung up his towel instead, and took a deep, steadying breath before exiting the bathroom.

Aaron was at the table, sipping on what was almost definitely scotch, lazily watching as Hercules chopped vegetables in nothing but an apron. The domesticity of the scene made Alex pause- was this what all their date nights were like? Was Alex interrupting an intimate moment?

Hercules had jumped at the chance for Alex to stay, hadn't asked Alex to go home some nights. Had even teased Alex about the things Aaron was going to do to him just last night.

But that was Hercules- easy going Hercules who never seemed to take anything too seriously.

Could Alex really assume that Aaron felt the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all do NOT understand how much I agonized over this chapter. It's actually been split in two now because my word doc was sitting at 3.5k and some areas in the next bit need some expanding.... So.  
> Enjoy- and know that a large portion of the next chapter is already written.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe it would be for the best to just-

To turn around. Go back to Herc's room and change into something comfortable. Maybe even stay there for a bit, until dinner was ready- letting them have this moment.

Except Aaron had been explicit about his instructions to come and join them after his shower. 

Before Alex could waffle any more, Aaron finally turned to acknowledge him. If making eye contact while taking the world's slowest sip of scotch counted as acknowledgement, that is. There was condensation on the sides of the glass, and Alex chose to focus on that, arms wrapped around his middle.

"Well-" Aaron's voice broke through Alex's thoughts. "Aren't you a pretty picture? One more suited to his knees, I would think."

And that- that wasn't a command but it also wasn't not a command. But Alex wanted to be good, wanted to do what Aaron wanted- So what other choice did Alex have than to step forward and obey?

"Uh uh uh," Aaron tutted. "No nudity in the kitchen."

Alex froze, glancing back at the threshold he'd just crossed. Surely Aaron didn't mean for him to wait in the other room? Out of sight and out of mind-

There were hands on his shoulders, guiding him backward. Not all the way to the living room, no, just a few steps and then down toward the floor. Once his knees were steady, Aaron took a step back to look him over once more.

Must have found Alex wanting because he quickly disappeared, leaving Alex to watch as Hercules moved around the kitchen. All confident and surefire, completely unbothered by his bared skin. The apron might have covered Hercules' front, protecting his most sensitive bits from the grease and the food itself from any accidental additions- but Alex still couldn't imagine being so comfortable in his own skin.

"He is pretty, isn't he? All that muscle makes him awfully nice to look at," Aaron murmured, one hand on Alex's thigh to keep him from startling at the sudden invasion of his personal space. "Capable too. I do so love to watch him sweat. Almost as much as I like watching you suffer."

Twin spikes of pain hit him almost instantly, Aaron's fingers twisting Alex's nipples. If Hercules was bothered by the whimpers, he didn't show it, steadfast in his task of setting the table. 

"Clamping these during dinner will make sure they're nice and tender for me later, don't you think?" Aaron leaned back just a touch, making a show of looking Alex over before thumbing his right nipple once more. "That wasn't a rhetorical question, boy."

"Aaron- Sir!" Alex scrambled for the right words. "Please-"

"Please clamp your nipples? Please show mercy?" Aaron supplied, amusement clear in his tone. "Here, I'll be nice. Beg me to clamp your nipples, and I won't even use that mean little tawse Gil left before fucking your ass. Or you can ask real nicely for the tawse- and use your mouth instead."

The tawse sounded nice, especially since they hadn't gotten around to using it before but Herc's comment from last night came unbidden.

How Aaron was going to wreck him.

How long it had been since Aaron had done so.

To anyone.

Alex shifted, unsure how he felt about that. Did that mean Alex would be denying Aaron if he picked the wrong thing? Would he be angry? Disappointed?

Desperate to escape Aaron's unreadable gaze, Alex looked to Hercules. Found that for the first time since they'd arrived, the man was facing them entirely- plate in hand as he stood watching. A plate that after a long, drawn out moment, he set aside on the counter before leaning against it- a picture of confidence.

"I don't think you understand what a greedy little slut Alex is."

"Herc-" Alex whined, cut off by Aaron twisting his nipples again, clearly displeased that Alex's attention wasn't on him.

Bastard.

"Hm?" Mocking, Aaron was mocking him and yet Alex's erection was still clear as day. "Is that the problem, boy? Do you need both?"

Yes. No. The truth was- Alex didn't know what he wanted. His nervous system was screaming, singing- begging for something, anything-

"Tell me you want this. Or you can go to bed hard."

Alex whimpered. "Please."

Aaron quirked an eyebrow. "Please put you to bed hard? Take lots of pictures of you writhing for your Marquis?"

Absolute Bastard. Alex shook his head, desperate for Aaron to just take mercy on him. Fill in the blanks with anything but that. 

"Please what, Alex?"

Please keep touching him, please hurt him, please stop trying to make him make a decision. Please-

There was a thumb brushing against his lip, and as if on command, Alex opened. Sucked on the digit, desperate for Aaron to understand. 

Hercules placed a final dish on the table before squatting down to place a steadying hand on Alex's thigh. "You can do it, baby boy. Tell Aaron what you want."

Could he?

Alex swallowed around the thumb. Tried to sort through his racing thoughts before settling on Hercules' echoing voice. "Wreck me?"

It wasn't the answer Aaron had asked for, wasn't a specific wish, but the man chuckled all the same and Alex settled a little at that. Something that was probably a mistake given Aaron's next act- attaching the clamps to Alex's already abused nipples.

"Dinner first," Aaron said as he stood.

Dinner time at a table set for two and Alex stared, unsure of what he was meant to do. So he stayed where he was rather than risk the humiliation of asking where his own dinner was. Aaron turned a cool eye to him once they were seated, always so calculating, always searching for- something. Another beat, another agonizing moment of being examined, and the man spread his thighs.

An invitation that Alex took, crawling beneath the table. Once in place, Aaron readjusted his chair, blocking Alex almost entirely off from the outside world. Only a tiny bit of light shined through, and only then because Aaron's hands were in his lap, unzipping his slacks.

An offer, but not a demand. One that Alex took, gently sucking on the other man's cock, playing the line between building anticipation and not being a distraction.

It was a strange sensation- kneeling between Aaron's legs as the two men casually ate dinner above him. Not quite ignored- no, after all, every now and then Aaron would reach down to stroke Alex's hair, or offer him a small bite. But he wasn't being included, either. Not when he could barely hear the muffled conversation through Aaron's thighs.

That being said, Alex- well, he didn't hate it. The darkness was almost cozy, and idly playing with Aaron's cock was a nice distraction from the throbbing in his nipples.

A tug to his hair was Alex's only warning before Aaron suddenly pulled back, filling the space with light.

"Bedroom."

Alex scrambled to his feet to comply, glancing over his shoulder to spot Hercules' whistling as he put away the dishes.

It was only after Herc joined them that Aaron ordered Alex onto the bed- hands and knees between Hercules' legs. 

"Watch your teeth, or I'll be getting an open mouth gag for you next time." The threat was murmured directly into Alex's ear, Aaron's body pressing him into the mattress, completely uncaring for the way it forced Alex to strain his neck.

Hercules chuckled. "Cute that you think that's a threat for him. Baby boy would love to be all tied up, no choice but to take our cocks."

"He would, wouldn't he?" Aaron shifted once more, teasing the end of the tawse along Alex's spine. "Then he should mind his teeth anyway. Can't imagine you'd be too willing if he doesn't."

As if Alex really had any control over what was happening, fingernails digging welts into Hercules' thighs as Aaron worked him over with the tawse. In between strokes he did his best to lick and suckle, not quite trusting himself to take Hercules' most precious bits in his mouth.

"Such a good boy," Hercules murmured, wiping a sweaty strand of hair back from Alex's face. "Taking your beating so pretty. Is this what you wanted baby boy?"

A pause- a missing strike- a clear sign that Aaron was waiting for a response even if Hercules wasn't. Alex wiggled his bum, enjoying the friction of the sheets against his overly sensitive cock and the sting of his skin shifting. Moans filled the air as he fucked into the bed, hips working faster the longer the man above him hesitated.

Aaron met the taunt- the next burning line landing across Alex's thighs, quickly followed by another, and then another as he set up a punishing pace. One that left Alex burying his face in the crook of Hercules' thigh, using solid muscle to muffle his cries.

"Go on-" Aaron commanded Hercules- "Get yourself off. Doubt he's going to be much use after this."

Alex whined at the comment. He wanted to be good- wanted to make them feel good-

"Fuck-" Hercules groaned, cock thrusting into a fist full of Alex's hair. "Fuck- fuck- fuck- love watching you fall apart."

Aaron came with a muffled grunt, come splattering across Alex's tender back before he finally flopped onto the bed. Idle fingers played with Alex's hair, stroked along his cheek, encouraging him to breathe.

It was Hercules who got up first. Emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of boxers, wielding a wet rag that he used to clean Alex's back. Long, gentle strokes, followed by competent hands covered in some sort of cream. Despite the soreness, Alex wiggled back into the touch.

"Easy," Aaron encouraged as he got up, clearing a space for Hercules. "He's going to be feeling that one for a bit."

"Could've gone easier on him." Herc's hands slid over his bum, and then his thighs, voice rising so that Aaron could hear him wherever it was that he'd disappeared off to. "Poor thing is going to struggle with sitting tomorrow- he isn't me."

Alex whined. As nice as the hands felt- them talking over his head felt… He wasn't sure how it felt, but he knew he didn't like it. Not now. Not when they were supposed to be being nice to him.

"I look forward to walking past his office and seeing him squirming," Aaron snipped as he returned. With one hand, he nudged Alex to roll over onto his side, so that Aaron could join them again. "Come on- time to eat."

It would be easy to protest- to complain that eating on his side was hard, that he wasn't hungry, that maybe Aaron should have let him eat dinner when they did. 

But the pasta was warm, and Herc's hands were soft and really, who could complain about being hand fed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post without the wife giving it a look over because uh, my wife is a PhD student and this has turned into 'paper writing time'. So Thoughts and Prayers for my wife's sanity.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos/comments/asks over on the blog- it really does mean a lot to me. I've been enjoying the attention. I am already 800 words into the next chapter (which will feature some Fun Cybertime with none other than Lafayette himself)
> 
> I do indeed have a vague plan for how this ends- but if you have any special requests, I'm happy to hear them! If nothing else, maybe it'll be a little snippet of it's own if it can't fit in the story arc. There probably will be.... we'll say 6-7 chapters at this point. though everyone knows I am uh, Bad At Predicting that. 
> 
> I hope you all are staying healthy and safe during these trying times- if you ever want to chat- you can find me on my main by the same username. I give regular updates about what dumb shit I'm up to during wives-olation. Including, but not limited to, deep cleaning the apartment, buying way too many groceries, and playing mindless games.


	4. Chapter 4

There was something nice about waking up in a bed, surrounded by bodies. Even when Laf was home, while they often started the night off wrapped in one another, inevitably morning would come and they'd have gone to their respective sides, backs pressed against one another at the most.

With three in the bed, there was no room for that here. No, Hercules served as a wonderful pillow, and Aaron was carefully cradled around Alex's back, even in his sleep trying to avoid pressing against tender skin. Alex nosed the crook of Herc's neck, peppering it with sleepy kisses.

"Good morning to you too," Herc teased, tone light as he reached up to stroke Alex's face. Calloused fingers tucked the sweaty strands of hair behind Alex's ear before continuing to explore. 

The thumb brushing against his lip pressed in, forcing Alex's mouth open. Hercules' other hand gripped Alex's jaw, forcing him to accept as the thumb turned into fingers. Turned into Alex's mouth being fucked, spittle gathering as Alex gagged around the intrusion. 

"Beautiful," Aaron murmured. "Just beautiful."

"And needy," Herc teased, rolling his hips to grind into Alex's erection. The hand that had just been in Alex's mouth slipped down, cupping his ass instead. "Baby boy want to play this morning?"

At Alex's little head shake, Hercules pouted. "Aw, what else do we keep you around for?"

"Hercules." Aaron admonished.

"I'm kidding! Alex knows I was kidding," Herc defended, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend. "Babe- where are you going?"

Aaron's feet hit the floor with a solid thud, and Alex rolled over to face the man, cringing as the movement stretched his back. "We like to run in the mornings, you want to come?"

No. No, Alex did not.

"Lazy bones will still be here when we get back." Hercules pulled a new shirt over his head. "Maybe he'll even be nice enough to have breakfast ready for us when we do."

Breakfast- breakfast Alex could do. Though he did make a point of laying in bed a little longer, until after the front door had long since opened and closed. No need to risk one of them doubling back too soon and seeing that he actually listened, of course.

It wasn't often that Alex made breakfast. It wasn't a meal he tended to bother with on work days, and Lafayette's competence in the kitchen couldn't be debated. But pancakes? Pancakes, Alex could do. Pancakes and some scrambled eggs- maybe even bacon if there was any in the fridge.

Except Alex didn't make it to the fridge. Froze in the living room, staring at the spot he'd knelt the night before. Played the scene over in his head, still unable to shake the feeling that he was an intruder in someone else's fantasy.

An intruder in someone else's home.

A discarded newspaper next to the couch served as the perfect thing to jot a quick note for Aaron and Herc, apologizing for leaving so quickly but that he needed to grab something at home before heading into work. What it was that he needed to grab- well, Alex would figure that out later if one of them actually pressed him on it.

With that taken care of, Alex left for the office, making a quick pit stop at the coffee shop. 

"You're here bright and early," Angelica teased when she saw him. 

Alex smiled, holding out one of the cups. "I even brought you a present."

A present that quickly turned into an excuse to spend the first few hours of the work day hidden away in Angelica's office. Sure, it wasn't the most productive place to work, especially not with trying to hide occasional wince- but it was better than hanging out in his own office. Besides, spreadsheets and data entry could be done almost anywhere, as could answering the client emails- work was getting done and Wash wouldn't complain.

"Angeli-" Obviously Alex in Angelica's office was more startling to Aaron than the other way around, if the way the last syllable of her name fell away. "Should I come back later?"

When Angelica shook her head, Aaron powered through, "I was hoping you might know the supplier that was used on the Franklin case last year?"

"Sorry that was-"

"James' case." Alex had never seen Aaron look so defeated. "I just know you've worked with him in the past. With him being unwell, I was hoping to avoid bothering him at home."

Angelica glanced toward her computer. "Give me a few days, I'll see if there's something in the emails."

"Thank you."

And just like that, without any actual acknowledgement that Alex was even in the room, Aaron left. It was a ridiculous thing to feel slighted over- after all, he hardly wanted the man interrogating him on his movements. 

"Packing up to go back to your office?" Angelica asked. 

Alex froze, staring at his closed laptop. "Home, I think. Didn't sleep too well last night, and I'm useless here. Might as well nap and then power through dinner."

It wasn't the right thing to say, not if the concern on Angelica's face meant anything, but Alex didn't have the energy to explain himself further. 

Besides, going home midday turned out to have an unexpected perk- the little green light being on next to Lafayette's name when Alex booted up skype. It wouldn't be taking a nap- but even a minute he could steal with his lover was better than sleep.

"Mon amour!" Lafayette's face flickered into view on the screen. "What a delightful surprise. Should we not be at the office?"

Alex gave a little shrug, aware that his partner couldn't see it. "Figured I could work from home- and well, if I'm home- who says what office hours have to be?"

"Your Washington will not be disapproving?"

"So long as the work gets done." At least, Alex hoped that was the case. "Plus I was sore! Can you blame me for wanting to lay in bed for a bit?"

Maybe even take a little bit of a nap later. 

If Alex wanted sympathy, he'd chosen the wrong person to whine to. On the screen the little Lafayette leaned forward. "Very sore, I am most certain. Was little Alex naughty naughty? I have not received any pictures yet."

Probably wouldn't, either. At least, Alex didn't remember Aaron or Hercules having a camera or phone out last night. To make up for that 'slight', Alex removed his shirt, twisting so that Lafayette could see.

"Mon chou!" Alex cringed at the shock there. His back must not be a pretty sight for Laf to sound like that. "And to think, I am not there to kiss it all better."

"Want that." It was petulant, and pouty, but well- if Alex couldn't be petulant and pouty with Laf, who could he be pouty with? "I didn't even get to come."

Not in the car, not in the shower, not before dinner or in play afterward. No one had even jerked him off during aftercare, the way Lafayette often did. And sure, maybe it hadn't bothered him in the moment, but that didn't mean Alex couldn't whine about it now.

Especially not when it got the response that he so desperately wanted. A sympathetic, not to mention horny, Lafayette. 

"Shall we take care of that now, mon amour?" At Alex's little nod, Lafayette all but purred. "Fetch a toy then, I wish to see you bounce."

Sure, the more respectable place to ride a dildo would have been the bedroom, but Alex set everything up in the living room instead. Hesitated for a second before coming back with a book to attach the suction cup dildo to, setting it up in the middle of Lafayette's favorite armchair.

"Prepare yourself, let me see you play your hole," Lafayette commanded. "Just like that- get yourself nice and wet for me."

Alex moaned, face buried in the leather, lubed fingers sliding along the edges of his asshole, not yet penetrating. It felt-

It felt good, especially with Lafayette there, voice walking him through each step, telling him when to press in, when to add more fingers.

"It is time. Ride me."

'Me' because when Alex turned around so that he could straddle the fake cock, Lafayette was undressed, eyes heavy as he watched. Alex lowered himself, slowly, entranced by the picture of Lafayette's hand moving in time with him. 

"Faster-" Lafayette groaned. "Let me feel you, pet."

Alex moaned, bracing himself so that he could obey, thighs working double time to give Lafayette what he wanted. When the order finally came to touch himself, it took barely two strokes before he'd shot the pent up load, come splattering across the floor.

Later- Alex could clean that up later. What was important right now was gathering Lafayette and returning to the bedroom lest Alex give into the urge to lounge in the livingroom nude for the rest of the evening.

"Most enjoyable, mon amour." Lafayette pulled his shirt back on before sitting back down. "Most enjoyable indeed. What a pleasant surprise this has been."

Something inside of Alex suggested getting dressed as well, but it lost out to the urge to just flop across the bed, basking in afterglow. "Could do it again. Tomorrow? Friday?"

Any day that Lafayette pleased, really. If he could promise Alex this little slice, Alex would make it happen.

"You have work, mon amour- and by the time you get home-" By the time Alex got home in the evenings, Lafayette was already in bed. And the weekends weren't even a guarantee, not with all the extra work the French office was having to put in. "But we will find time."

"I could work from home more often?" He'd have to talk to Washington first, just to make sure that the man didn't get any more wild ideas about what Alex working from home meant. There was still a certain amount of work that he needed to be in the office for, but- "What if I pull mornings in the office and afternoons at home? With you?"

Working from home in the afternoons could be a perfect solution. He would still get to see Angelica, still be around for the occasional morning meeting- and then get to take his paperwork home. Work until Lafayette got off, spend a few hours with him- it wouldn't even have to be sex- they could eat 'together', watch a movie, play a game. The possibilities were endless when they actually had hours in common. And then, once Lafayette had to leave- whether for bed or to go to some stupid dinner meeting- then Alex would get back to work. 

He could juggle it all.

He could.

"You are not enjoying your stay with Hercules?" 

There was that blasted concern again. "I am! I can see him after- besides, I'm sure him and Aaron would appreciate some alone time of their own."

Time to have their rituals without Alex interrupting, or having to figure out how to include Alex in after all. Especially since in all their time playing, he'd yet to see Aaron dom both him and Hercules at the same time. Alex wasn't dumb, he'd seen the way Hercules liked to bait Laf- the little fights he sometimes caused when it was just the three of them, the look of satisfaction when Laf slid his fingers in the hoops through his nipples. 

But Hercules hadn't done the same with Aaron, at least, not that Alex had caught on to. Then again, before now, Alex hadn't been around as much. They were once a month, maybe twice a month play partners if their schedules were extra good. Plenty of time for Herc to get his masochist fix without having to worry about Alex.

Time that wouldn't exist if Alex kept hanging around like a puppy dog.

"Hercules would not have invited you over if he minded, mon amour," Lafayette tried to reassure him.

Hercules wouldn't- but that didn't mean Aaron felt the same.

Or worse- Alex suddenly regretted not getting dressed. It left him nowhere to hide, nothing to grab or squeeze, no way to dig his fingers into his leg without Lafayette knowing. Alex gave an awkward shrug before standing to rectify that. Focused on keeping his breathing level so that Laf wouldn't become more concerned-

Focused on keeping his breathing level so that he wouldn't spiral down that particular train of thought. Wouldn't dwell on the possibility that Hercules wanted Alex around less as a friend and more like a sex toy, a willing body for Aaron's desires that he himself could not fill.

That was-

"Mon amour, I did not mean to upset you."

No. Lafayette never did. Alex flopped back onto the bed, dragging the computer so he could get a better look at his lover. "I just miss you- that's all. Is that a crime?"

"Of course not." Lafayette reached forward, hand disappearing out of view as he undoubtedly stroked his own screen. "We shall make it work. If your Washington is not opposed, working from home would be a wonderful- how you say- bandaid, for this situation."

A bandaid it was, but one Alex would happily accept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any requests for a... solo... session that will be occuring next chapter?
> 
> Again, thanks for all the comments and kudos, they mean a lot. And as always, you can find me on tumblr by the same name.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yesterday, yesterday was good. Marquis has been on a business trip- but I took off early and managed to catch him. I fucked myself on a dildo for him, nice and close to the screen so that we could pretend that it was his cock that I was riding._

_Not even one of his old shirts from the dirty clothes bin is enough to pretend like he's home cuddling me though. Sleeping alone is hard._

_But enough of being sappy! We're not sure how long the business trip is going to last, so I have lots of time on my hands for some solo play. I was thinking that maybe you guys would like to send some requests in?_

_-publius_

"Sir? Could I have a moment?"

Washington gestured for Alex to enter, setting down his pen. "What can I do for you, son?"

Send Alex to France so that he could be with his lover. Assign Aaron Burr to another area of the office so that Alex didn't risk running into him every time he went to the bathroom, didn't have to deal with the mixed feelings every time he had to pee. Give Alex another Big Project so that he could throw himself into his work and think of nothing else for the next foreseeable future.

Alex said none of those things as he sat down. "I've been thinking about working from home more often, if that's okay with you."

"Is everything alright?" Because of course Washington would ask that first. Alex had prepared all morning the list of reasons he could do his current projects at home, especially with the occasional office visit. He'd practiced his arguments in the mirror for why, if anything, it would actually make Alex more productive.

But he hadn't prepared for how to answer the 'why'.

Alex picked at an imaginary thread on his slacks. "You might already know this, but a board member unexpectedly left Laf's company."

"I have heard the rumors, yes. Many of them-" Washington paused, clearly searching for the most politically correct way to continue. "Unsubstantiated, of course."

Unsubstantiated. What a nice way to say that the rumor mill was flying with comments ranging from improper behavior with a client's secretary to a hefty government contract being the reason that the man left. Not to mention all the worries about mishandled funds.

The audit was a nightmare, both for Alex's nerves and Lafayette's company, but that didn't mean it was exactly unwarranted.

"We don't know how long it will be before the dust has settled for Laf to come home," Alex finally admitted. "And with the time difference-"

"Either I allow you to work from home or you'll suddenly be finding excuses for two and three hour long lunches?"

Amused. Washington sounded amused.

"Sir, if you say no-"

Alex would respect that, he would.

But Washington held up a hand to stop Alex from pressing on. "Son, I've been in this business longer than you've been alive. Been married to Martha that long too. I know how hard the long hours and the business trips can be on a relationship."

"I shouldn't let it affect my work though."

"No, you shouldn't." Alex flinched at the comment. "However, you've worked here long enough to merit a certain amount of trust. I don't think you'd be sitting across from me right now if you didn't think you could continue your work up to my standards from home."

That was- "I won't let you down, Sir."

The look on Washington's face was almost paternal in nature. "Go on. And tell your partner thank you, that connection he sent my way seems to be working out just fine."

Alex made a mental note to ask Lafayette about that later, as well as pass on Washington's message. "Of course. Thank you again, Sir. "

With permission officially granted, Alex didn't have to feel bad about pulling the files that he needed to work from home. No guilt lingered around the edges, even as he waved to Angelica before rushing out the door.

Truth was?

Alex needed to pee, and he certainly didn't want to do it in the office. Didn't want to pass Aaron's office again, or hide in a stall to minimize the risk that the next person coming in had slept with him. At home he could pee in peace, without thinking about whether or not Aaron was thinking about him- and if it was about whether he was edging in there or when he'd get a chance at Alex's ass next.

Or thinking about what a jerk Alex was for disappearing the other morning.

It was only after he'd left his own personal bathroom that Alex checked his email- flicking past the advertising idly only for one email in particular to catch his eye. An anonymous message to the blog.

Well, 'anonymous' because Alex certainly knew who it was.

_No pictures to go along with your recent adventure? How are your fans going to truly appreciate how beautiful you are when bouncing on cock- even fake ones? Looking forward to the chance to take some of my own. -Jupiter_

Hercules.

Alex fidgeted with his phone for a second before eventually typing out a response for the world to see.

_Maybe tonight! Last night was just for the Marquis. See you Saturday._

_-publius_

Saturday meant he still had another day to gather himself. Saturday meant going to the race- maybe even using some of that gathering time to make a sign cheering Herc on. Saturday also meant that he'd just commited to all his fans that there would be new Jupiter content soon.

No bailing now.

Another ding from his phone, this time from Laf. An apology that he would be running a little late today.

Which was- it was okay. Late didn't mean not showing up at all.

Alex tapped back his understanding and then a warning. After all, Laf being late didn't stop Alex from owing him an edge and why shouldn't it be one worthy of the blog? He hadn't taken any pictures last night, and he didn't remember anyone taking any the night before so really, he owed it to his fans.

Besides, he owed Laf an edge too. So really, the pictures were just proof that he was still obeying the rules even with Lafayette away.

Alex fumbled with his phone, trying to decide the best way to get both the plug up his ass and his hand around his cock on the screen. He bent this way and that before giving up in favor of solo shots- first the plug, then a video of him masturbating.

It wasn't quite as elegant as the Marquis would have made it- too shaky, too out of focus, especially when Alex almost dropped the phone. He'd had to scramble to grab his balls, cock twitching off screen as he kept himself from going too far over the edge.

"Naughty, Naughty, ma petite," Lafayette chided him almost two hour laters. Alex gave a non committal shrug in the direction of the screen, trying to finish up the work email he'd started.

It would have been better to finish it and then accept Laf's call, but well, could anyone blame Alex for his weakness?

"Is it still in?"

Alex didn't respond, brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what exactly it was the client wanted to know. Sending off a clarifying email might be the better option, but then he'd have to wait for a response before he could reply and who knew how long that would delay things.

"You are lucky I am not there to take you over my knee and check for myself."

"I'm trying-"

"To work?" Lafayette sounded amused. Never a good sign. "As was I. And yet, a certain naughty publius still thought it appropriate to tease me."

Clarifying email it was. Quick and simple so that he could turn his full attention to his lover. "I was edging! Just like I was supposed to. You can't be mad at me for that."

The comment earned him a raised eyebrow. "Is that so? I had not remembered that edges were to be documented. We will both have to keep that in mind for the future."

"Marquis-"

"No worries, mon ami, there shall be no punishment for the ones you forgot to do so. One must be rewarded for being honest." Quite frankly it was unfair how commanding Lafayette could be even thousands of miles away. "Now that I have your attention, my darling publius, I do wish to check for myself if you are still filled."

"I-"

Lafayette cut him off. "I will not repeat myself. If you wished to tell me with your words you should have done so the first time."

There was something uniquely humiliating about unbuttoning his slacks in front of the camera. In other circumstances it might have been thrilling, filled with impatience or the thrill of teasing, but Lafayette's displeased gaze was enough to keep Alex in his place- to remind him that such antics had landed him here in the first place.

Sheepishly he shoved his slacks and underwear down mid thigh before turning and bracing himself on the chair he'd just been sitting in.

"Spread yourself, publius."

Unfair, it was completely unfair how that tone could send blood rushing to both his cheeks and his cock at the same time. Still, Alex complied, reaching back to expose the plug to Lafayette's gaze.

"Uh uh uh," Lafayette corrected him when Alex tried to move again. "I did not tell you to move. Stay as you are."

His lover's motives became clear, the sounds of jerking off filling the room as Alex struggled to stay balanced and exposed. He wanted to look- wanted to taste- to feel-

Alex wanted so much but the only thing he could do was listen to Lafayette's heavy breathing.

If he closed his eyes he could picture it, Lafayette's belt undone, cock pulled out of his slacks as he thrust into his own hand. Eyes trained on Alex's ass, enjoying the vulnerability of it all. Alex clenched, plug twitching in his ass as he thought about his lover's eyes tracing the outline of his erection as it swung uselessly between his legs.

Finally Lafayette spoke. "You may kneel."

Alex scrambled to do just that, captivated by the image of Lafayette on the screen, still jerking himself off. Hand moving faster and faster until he finally came, white strands falling across the computer screen-

Alex could almost feel it hitting his face.

Lafayette took a moment to collect himself, quietly wiping his hand on the bedsheet behind him before tucking his cock away. "You still have work to do?"

Unfortunately.

"You shall do it filled," Lafayette commanded. "In fact, I think from now on, you should only work filled. Documenting the various choices- of course. We would not want it to get boring for you."

That was- involuntarily Alex clenched around the plug once more, whining. "Please- Sir-"

"Do you need to take a cold shower?" Alex whimpered, the indirect answer clear as day. No Alex would not be allowed to relieve himself. "No? Then I suggest you get back to work."

Then, in a softer voice, "I shall be right here. Should you wish a brief distraction."

There was something odd about that juxtaposition. About working on emails and spreadsheets, squirming in his seat, all too well aware of the weight inside of him, and the gentleness of Lafayette staying on the call just to chat.

Alex was scanning quarterly reports for information when he heard it, the first little snore. He stared for a moment at the image on the screen, Laf still dressed in his work clothes, curled up on his side on the bed at whatever hotel his office was paying out the nose for. If Alex had been there in person he could have nudged the man to at least change into something more comfortable, or perhaps he would have dragged a blanket over his sleeping form. Instead Alex stared wistfully before muting his mic and going to make dinner.

The reports could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this mainly hasn't been updated because I wrote myself into a corner with a future plan and then I got a nice comment the other day and was like 'ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I should... try to figure that out.' and in trying to figure out how this chapter would end decided to just.... change the future plan slightly instead of letting it be a corner. (Originally Alex was going to go to the race and then blow off Hercules/Aaron afterward because ... he's Alex. Won't spoil what's going to happen instead but I think it works well.)  
> So uh, shout out to Sid. This wouldn't have happened without you!


	6. Chapter 6

Alex scrolled through his activity page. His fans had taken the news of Lafayette's business trip well, though perhaps that was because he'd been posting more than ever. To compliment Laf's directive that that Alex remain filled while working, Alex had laid out their selection of dildos and plugs, letting followers choose which one he'd use next. 

Within reason, of course. After all, sitting with a dildo might be possible while working from home, it certainly wasn't possible during the mornings at the office.

There had been some more creative requests as well, like the one Alex was filling now. The inflatable plug's pump was tucked into the band of the panties that he was wearing. 

"You are enjoying this one?" Lafayette teased when Alex's hand disappeared off screen, sneaking down to readjust himself and give the bulb a firm squeeze. 

This had become their habit, video calling whenever work allowed it. It wasn't quite the same as being in the same room and working from home, but it was nice at the same time. Occasionally Laf would have to go to the office, but they'd taken to leaving the video running so that Alex would be there as soon as he got back.

"It would be nicer if you let me come," Alex groaned. "It's rubbing against my prostate everytime I move. I'm so hard it hurts."

Lafayette's lip twitched, clearly pleased with himself. "I have already made my promises to our dearests. They would be quite disappointed if I spoiled their plans for tomorrow."

Tomorrow when Alex was to make sure to bring both the vibrating plug and the remote to Hercules' place. They were going to travel to the race together, which meant that any hope that Alex had of ditching afterwards was slowly being crushed. Slowly because Alex refused to acknowledge that Aaron and Lafayette had apparently been discussing all the ways the other Top was going to torture Alex. 

"Clamps off," Lafayette instructed. "And then you can go make lunch."

Sometimes his boyfriend could be the absolute worst. Like now. Alex grimaced as he pulled his t-shirt back over his head, exposing the tiny alligator clamps the anon had also requested. Blood rushed to the left nipple and then the right as Alex hissed at the sensation. It was distracting enough that he forgot to glare at Lafayette when the man pointed out that Alex should take pictures of the delightful marks the clamps left behind. 

"Good boy," Lafayette teased before sighing. "Alas, I will not be able to enjoy lunch with you. Discussions are happening over dinner."

Discussions. Alex didn't bother asking with who or about what. If it were a fun dinner, perhaps with Adri, Laf would have offered that information. So this was about the audit or business or something else serious. 

"You will set a timer for your clamps when you put them back on, correct? And text me when you do so. With words."

Not pictures unless Alex was hoping to increase whatever punishment awaited him tomorrow, which he really, really didn't. Didn't really want whatever was going to happen period, but to acknowledge that, even to himself, would mean acknowledging that he should talk to Laf about it. And talking to Laf about it would mean having to put words to what he was feeling and somehow- just somehow- he didn't think his boyfriend would respond well to Alex asking if he thought his best friend's boyfriend was only dating his best friend because he also got to fuck Alex. 

No doubt Alex would be teased about how big his ego must be to even think such a thing. 

Ridiculous, Alex was being ridiculous and he knew it. So what use would it be to bring it up? No, Alex needed to just get over it and have a nice time tomorrow. After all, going to the race was about supporting Hercules in his work and didn't Alex want that? Hercules was wonderful and funny and nice and he'd always been so good to Alex. Didn't Alex want to return even an ounce of that? 

Alex groaned, staring hopelessly into his fridge. Ruminating was pointless. Laf had given him a direct order- to eat lunch and put back on the clamps. Briefly Alex contemplated removing the plug, after all, lunch time wasn't technically work time and he only had to remain filled while working. 

That felt a bit like cheating, though. And as frustrating as the pressure against his prostate was, if he took it out then he'd need to put something else in after lunch. The next one on the list was another plug, one of the smallest ones at that. Somehow the idea of being less filled seemed worse than being filled to the max. 

So Alex ground down on the inflatable plug as he ate leftover pasta, focusing on the waves of pleasure it sent down his spine. Maybe he couldn't come, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the stimulation. 

Something that he reminded himself again, toying with the plug that Hercules and Aaron wanted him to bring. The instructions had been specific, but well, they hadn't been _that_ specific. Hadn't actually clarified that Alex wasn't meant to show up wearing it.

Somehow the idea of letting one of them put it in him this morning was too much. He'd woken up at his first alarm without a problem, and then managed to ignore each consecutive one. Alex had let the phone ring in the background as he did nothing, eyes trained on the ceiling as he tried to remind himself that today was supposed to be fun. It was a text from Laf, a reminder to bring water because it was supposed to be hot today, that finally set Alex into motion. 

Any regret that Alex felt about his dawdling disappeared when he realized that the sound coming from the other room was Aaron showering. Clearly he wasn't that late if the man wasn't ready to go when he showed up.

Besides, Alex had even been a good boy and showed up ready to go, remote awkwardly tucked in his back pocket. 

"Do you think you'll need help behaving?" 

Alex grimaced as he looked at the cock cage that Hercules was dangling. "Herc-"

"Would you like to know the punishment for coming without permission? So that you can make an informed decision?"

Punishment. Alex fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, unsure if he wanted to know.

Hercules took it as consent to continue, tossing the cage from one hand to the other as he casually spoke. "We talked it out with Laf and we've decided as a group that the best way to punish that kind of offense is by turning all your edges into orgasms until Laf comes back. How long do you think you'll be able to keep that up?"

Ever since Alex had gotten Washington's permission to work from home, and since Alex had sent that video while Laf was in a meeting, they'd reverted back to the original edge rules. The one that had Alex edging twice for every trip to the bathroom instead of the one edge that Lafayette had relented on due to how sensitive Alex ended up after barely two weeks. Between that and how often he'd been filled this week he was already a walking, leaking mess most of the time. How much worse would it be if he was forced to come instead of just edge? 

"Okay."

"Okay, what?" 

Hercules' grin only made Alex pout. "Herc-"

It was Aaron walking out, towel in hand as he dried the little bit of hair that he did have, that spoke next. "You have until I've finished getting dressed to beg him to cage you, or we're going to be seeing just how much self control you do have."

That was mean. Absolutely terribly mean. "Please! Please cage my cock, Herc. I need your help."

"Hmm, not convincing enough," Hercules teased as Aaron sat on the edge of the bed to pull his boxers on. "I don't think you really want this."

Maybe that was because Alex didn't. Didn't want to be caged. Didn't want this afternoon to be some sort of extended scene, just wanted a moment of normalcy. But Alex knew how long they'd been planning this with Laf and he didn't want to disappoint any of them.

Not now. 

"I want it- I need it- I need you-" Alex scrambled for words, trying not to look at Aaron. "I'll do anything!"

"You'll eat my ass after the race?" At Alex's pained nod, Hercules tilted his head. "You'll stay caged all day? Even when we're back home?"

That wasn't fair, but Aaron was pulling on his shorts and Alex didn't want to find out what would happen next if Hercules didn't relent. "Whatever you want, Herc. I'll do whatever you want today if you just do it."

To his left, Aaron was holding his shirt, eyes trained on Hercules. Waiting. Giving Alex a chance. 

Hercules' 'okay' was almost enough to make Alex cry. 

"Well, go on then," Aaron said as he finally pulled the shirt over his head. "We're going to be late at this rate."

Alex wasn't the one who had decided to shower right before they needed to leave, but he kept that opinion to himself. Besides, it was taking everything in him to stay soft as Hercules unbuttoned his jeans to put the cage on him. The last thing that he needed was an erection that they'd either use as an excuse to punish him or make him go without. Potentially both. Alex closed his eyes, thinking about Washington and the reports that still needed to be finalized as Hercules manhandled him into the metal.

"Fuck, that's hot." Hercules sat back on his heels, admiring his work before standing up. "Can't wait to test that baby out tonight."

"Something that is only going to happen if you both get in the car now," Aaron reminded them.

Again, Alex bit back a comment about having showed up ready. The ride to the starting line was almost boring, Hercules' brain rapidly switching from 'teasing sexy time' to 'work mode'. He chattered mindlessly about the training process he'd used to get his client from couch potato to this point, and how excited he was to get to run alongside the man.

As soon as they'd parked Herc disappeared to find his client among the runners with little more than a kiss for Aaron and a side arm hug for Alex. An act that shouldn't have tugged at Alex's heart strings as much as it did- after all, Alex knew the rules. They could do whatever they wanted behind closed doors but in public the two couples were just that- two different couples.

"Why aren't you running with him?" Alex asked as they tried to find a reasonable spot to watch the race. "You've been training in the mornings, haven't you?"

Aaron gave him a look for his trouble. "Do you often bring Lafayette along to client meetings? He's working, Alex."

So much for light conversation. 

And the truth was, Alex didn't know what else to try and talk about. Aaron's client presentation was still a week, week and a half away, and Alex knew better than to ask how it was going. The blog was off limits in public, as was anything they might get up to after Herc finished the run. It wasn't as if they'd ever had a lot in common.

A familiar figure caught Alex's attention and Alex couldn't help the sigh of relief he made when she waved him over. "Hey- I'm just going to-"

"Tell Eliza I said hello." Aaron snagged Alex's pant's pocket as he went to walk past, and when Alex turned to see what it was about, the man just waved him on.

Alex furrowed his brow for a second before giving up and making a beeline to his savior.

"Wasn't expecting you here, handsome."

They might not have worked out in the bedroom, but there would always be something about Eliza that made him feel- well- vulnerable. Sometimes even in all the right ways. "Herc's racing with a client, wanted to support him. What brings you here?"

"Maria." Eliza leans against the barrier separating them from the track, her eyes casually searching before pointing toward the back of the pack.

There Maria was, almost unrecognizable without her signature dress and heels. Instead she looked almost normal, hair pulled up in a high ponytail, dressed in a tank and dangerously short red shorts. "Oh, wow. Never took her for the type."

"She's not." Eliza's smile sent shivers down Alex's spine. "But what better way to teach a lesson than to force her to train for this?"

Before Alex could ask what Maria had done to deserve this specific kind of punishment the woman continued, "Of course, the rope harness she wears whenever running is it's own reminder. Poor thing will be quite chafed down there by the end."

Alex blanched when her meaning caught up to him. An expression that Eliza clearly didn't miss, given the way she laid a hand on his arm. "You could come home with us tonight, kiss it all better, if you'd like?"

Part of Alex was tempted. Maybe Alex didn't enjoy Eliza's particular brand of meanness, maybe he didn't do well with all the rules and structure that she preferred- but being nice to Maria could be nice. 

A thought that was cut off by a sudden buzzing against his prostate. Alex twisted to glare in Aaron's direction, frustrated to find the man pointedly ignoring him. As if he could claim innocence, one hand still in his pocket, hidden fingers almost definitely still on the button. The bastard must have swiped the remote earlier when Alex went to pass him.

"Are you okay, darling?" Eliza asked, eyes flickering to Alex's clenched fist. "I was only teasing. I apologize if I crossed a line."

"It's been a long week," Alex admitted, trying to focus on the runners going past them instead of on the buzzing against his prostate. "Just a little on edge."

"This is more than a little on edge-" Eliza wrapped an arm around his waist just as Alex's knees buckled, the sensation growing stronger. "Do you need to sit down? I'm sure I have one of Maria's lollis in my purse if that might help."

"I'm- He's-" Alex fumbled, trying to explain, hand waving ever so slightly in Aaron's direction, trying not to draw the ire of the man any further. "Oh god."

It was a testament to the weird dynamic between them all that Eliza understood what was happening almost immediately. 

"Oh you poor thing! My chair is just over here." Eliza led him by the arm to an empty camp chair set up nearby. "Do you need something to put over your lap?"

No. No Alex did not because no matter how much his body wanted to, that little cage wasn't going to let his dick go anywhere. Eliza gave him a pitying look when she realized his predicament, running her fingers through his hair. What should have felt soothing instead only further teased his over stimulated nerves.

Which, given this was Eliza, may or may not have been the point. 

Together they watched the rest of the race, the buzzing inside of Alex coming and going by a logic only known to Aaron Burr himself. Alex did his best to focus on the runners, cheering out when both Maria and Hercules passed. He even clapped and cheered on those further behind, trying to give them the boost they needed to eventually cross the line. 

"Ah, lover boy is headed this way," Eliza teased. "Try not to have too much fun today!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my wife for helping me flesh out this chapter and for putting up with my weirdness in general. To be honest, I took an unpleasant trip down the Hamilton memory lane recently (due to a certain 'about the Drama video' on youtube.) but I also- without Hamilton would not have my wife? It's wild to think that I'm literally in a different country than I was 4 years ago because we fell in love while they helped edit my fics.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fuck!" Hercules groaned, too lost in the moment to control his hips. "Just like that, baby, just like that."

Alex gagged, one arm on the back of Aaron's seat so that he could stay balanced in the back of the car, the other trying to push down on Herc's hip. Once he was sure that the man wasn't planning to buck again, he lowered his head, sucking the thick cock back into his mouth. 

From the front, Aaron's voice interrupted him. "If he doesn't come before we get home, you won't be tonight."

Lafayette's voice came to Alex unbidden, teasing him about how much Aaron loved to frustrate him. Teasing him about how enjoyable it was to watch, that Lafayette wasn't strong enough not to give in sooner. How lovely Alex's suffering was for the both of them.

But hadn't Alex suffered enough? 

Alex pushed his head down further, ignoring the cloying smell of sweat as he tried to calm his gag reflex as the head of Herc's cock pushed into his throat. The man above him moaned, body shaking with the effort of staying still as Alex tried to give the best blowjob of his life. He licked and suckled along the shaft, the hand from Herc's hip coming to play with his balls instead.

He was only vaguely aware of the vehicle slowing down, but there was no mistaking the way his body jerked when it came to a complete stop.

Panicked Alex doubled down, fucking his own face in time with the groans filling the car, trying desperately to earn his own freedom.

The sound of the door opening sealed his fate, Aaron's fingers twisting in his hair, wrenching him off. "Inside. Now. Wait for us in the bathroom, boy."

There was no mercy in Aaron's gaze as he continued to pull Alex out of the car, uncaring for how difficult it was to move the tangle of limbs that Alex had become. No mercy as Alex finally got his feet under him and took the keys to the door. When Alex glanced back before entering the house he found Aaron half bent, whispering with Hercules and-

Okay. That was fine. Alex knew how to follow directions without being watched. Waiting in the bathroom wasn't exactly rocket science. 

His reflection taunted him from the mirror as he did. Lips red and swollen, hair wild. Alex wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to figure out if washing his face would be against some sort of unspoken rule. He ended up settling on the idea that if it wasn't already, it would be the moment that Aaron realized he had. 

Just like there was probably no winning with whether or not he stayed dressed. If Aaron wanted to punish him then it didn't actually matter what Alex did. A fact that didn't stop Alex from sinking to his knees when he heard the front door open, even if it did mean he kept his clothes on. 

What was the point of bracing for the inevitable?

Except Aaron didn't immediately dole out punishment as he walked in. Instead he reached out, smoothing back a piece of Alex's wayward hair with a look that Alex couldn't read. Aaron perched himself on the side of the tub behind Alex as Hercules finally joined them, already mid strip. When his briefs joined his shirt and shorts on the floor Hercules paused, eyes looking over Alex's head.

"Shower first." Hercules opened his mouth as if to argue, but something in Aaron's expression must have stopped him. "I'll be in the bedroom when you boys are done taking care of each other."

Considering how many times Alex and Hercules had showered together, there shouldn't have been anything awkward about it. And yet-

Alex squirmed as Hercules tugged on his shirt, pulling Alex up and toward him. The sound of clothing hitting the floor echoed, as if mocking Alex with the otherwise silence. Serious hands cradled Alex's contained cock before disappearing again. As much as Alex didn't think he could handle teasing at the moment, he'd put up with it to get Hercules' grin back.

"I can hear you thinking," Hercules said as he turned the water on. "And yes- you're still going to eat my ass. We just came to a joint decision to be nice about it. But first-"

The shower tiles were cold against Alex's back but at least it was the kind of kiss that he could sink into. Could close his eyes and let Hercules' control the tempo. Herc ran his thumb over Alex's bottom lip when he pulled back for air. "If you already look this wrecked, can't wait to see the photos of you well fucked after we're done with you, sweetheart."

Another long kiss, this time dragging Alex under the now warm water. "Of course, that can only happen after you get me nice and clean."

That Alex could do. There was something almost meditative about being tasked with cleaning someone else, especially someone like Hercules. All the muscles, all the skin, it was easy to just- focus on that. On the glide of the washcloth, on the way Hercules sighed and groaned in appreciation when Alex dug his fingers into the knots along his thighs. 

"You ever think about changing careers? 'Cause I'm pretty sure plenty of people would pay you to do this."

Service them or just give a massage? 

"Up up, as much as I'm loving this, the longer we give Aaron to think the worse it'll be."

Compared to his own methodical washing, Hercules' was almost brash in how he handled Alex. Forcing him to brace against the wall so that Hercules could run the rag quickly up and down each leg and between his cheeks- rubbing roughly against the plug still filling Alex's hole. Alex gasped and whined at the sensation, but Hercules didn't linger much longer.

Once dry Alex followed Herc into the bedroom, shoulders tensing when he realized just how busy Aaron had been. A series of familiar and unfamiliar implements and toys were laid out across the bed, though the highlight was a rather severe looking leather hood still in Aaron's hands. 

"Here, boy." 

Alex hated to admit it, but relief washed over him when Hercules immediately responded. Considering how poorly he'd reacted to being blindfolded, he could hardly imagine how it must feel to be zipped inside. 

"Don't look so stricken." It was tossed over the man's shoulder, an afterthought as he tightened the buckle on the overlapping gag. "Think of it like this- I won't have to worry about getting his face in the shot this way. You'll get lots of pretty pictures for your followers."

Maybe. But Alex had never seen anything so intense. Wasn't sure how he felt about the thick leather completely blocking Hercules' face from view. It would be hard to breathe through the small nose holes. 

"He's okay, Alex." Alex. Not 'boy'. Not 'slut'. Not 'you needy little thing.'. "Come here."

Hand over hand Aaron guided Alex to ghost his fingers along Hercules' chest, hooking his fingertips in the hoops there. Hercules arched toward them even as Aaron pressed himself against Alex's back. 

"Look how responsive he is like this." It's a whisper in Alex's ear, hot breath tickling Alex's already alert nervous system. 

At Aaron's command, Alex laid on his back, lifting his head when Aaron reappeared with a pillow for him. A small gesture that Alex didn't quite know how to react to. Not that Aaron seemed to be waiting on a 'thank you', too focused on guiding the sightless Hercules on how to brace himself over Alex's face. 

"Go on, use your mouth. Let him feel you."

Another motion from Aaron and then there was mostly darkness. Even cleaned there was still an edge of sweat, one that grew more powerful as Alex spread the man's ass cheeks. The muscles were firm under Alex's hands, and even from this awkward angle, Alex could feel the dormant power there. 

Alex nosed at the sensitive taint, enjoying the way Herc shifted above him, trying to accommodate Alex without crushing him. Alex rewarded him with a teasing swipe with the flat of his tongue. Above them, Alex was faintly aware of Aaron moving, the click of the camera that so often signalled Lafayette instead belonging to another man.

It wasn't a thought that Alex wanted to entertain, not now, not when he had something to do. Desperate to get lost in what he was doing, Alex craned his neck, increasing the pressure of his tongue. The slight change of positions also meant he could change the angle, switching from long swipes to teasing the wrinkled skin with the tip of his tongue. 

Alex groaned, hips bucking at the sudden introduction of vibrations, an unsubtle hint from Aaron to get to work. His cock, previously forgotten, pressed against the cage, a cruel reminder of his predicament. Eager for relief, Alex tugged on Hercules' hips, pulling the man tighter to him, uncaring for the strain it must be putting on his thighs as he continued to try and support himself. 

Muffled noises filled the air, a combination of Hercules' grunts and groans and Alex's increasingly desperate noises.

It was with an impressive groan that Herc finally orgasmed, come splattering across Alex's chest and belly. The buzzing against his prostate slowed to a stop. When Aaron helped him to move, Alex collapsed to the ground, panting for air as he watched the two of them. Herc's knees buckled when Aaron pushed him toward the bed, though he didn't flop the way Alex might have. Instead he sat, stock still as Aaron finally removed the hood. He blinked rapidly, adjusting to the light in the room, one hand massaging his jaw. 

Aaron reached out, nudging the paddle on the bed back into line. "Hercules is going to rest in the living room."

Rest? Wasn't he meant to be the star of the show? Alex had promised to do whatever he wanted all night and now, what? Aaron was rearranging their toys on the bed and Herc was going to take a nap? That didn't seem right. 

"Really?" Hercules' jaw shut with a click, though he didn't quite manage to hide the eye roll when Aaron passed him a small bundle of clothing. "Pajamas? What am I? Four?"

Aaron didn't even acknowledge the comment, eyes turned to Alex instead. "While he's getting dressed, I would like for you to decide how the rest of your evening will go."

It was hard to miss Aaron's meaning with all the implements laid out. Idly, Alex wondered what belonged to who- after all, he'd never seen the whip before, or the rattan cane. Did Hercules keep those tucked away, aware they'd always be too much for Alex or was Aaron's unpacked toybag hiding in the closet somewhere? 

Staring at toys far too intense for Alex didn't do anything for his nerves, especially when Hercules finally left with little more than what looked like a half sarcastic salute. "I don't understand- Why-"

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Good boys who want treats don't run their mouths."

Okay. So Alex wasn't allowed to ask about the change of plans. Even with Aaron seemingly in a better mood that was off limits.

"Go ahead, pick one."

How many times had Lafayette asked Alex to do the same thing? Except the toys were always curated, a small selection to pick from, or Laf teasing that Alex was welcome to dig through the toy chest before he arrived. Somehow it never felt like this much pressure- never felt like Alex might pick the wrong thing.

"I don't-" Alex struggled to find words. "I-"

Aaron didn't seem the least bit sympathetic to his plight. "Tell me what you want, boy."

What did Alex want?

"You." Alex swallowed, aware he was saying the wrong thing.

But it's what he wanted. He wanted Aaron to pick. Wanted Aaron to be happy. Wanted Aaron to be happy with him. Aaron to be fulfilled instead of asking all of these questions that Alex didn't have answers for. All of those things were true and yet it wasn't what Aaron wanted him to say. It wasn't an answer about how he wanted to be hurt. 

The chastisement for being evasive never came.

Instead Alex found himself being manhandled, Aaron pushing him back toward the bed the same way he'd done to Hercules not an hour earlier. Alex scrambled backward when he felt his knees hit the bed, trying to gain purchase as Aaron loomed overhead. It wasn't long before Aaron followed, knees braced to either side of Alex's hips, one hand holding himself up as he used the other to pull Alex in for a kiss.

Sharp pain blossomed, Aaron's teeth digging into Alex's bottom lip before the man leaned back. "Remember your word?"

Yes, though it was a fine time for Aaron to check in about that. Alex tongued his swollen lip, nodding. 

"Last chance to make a different choice, boy."

What did that even mean? Alex couldn't make a different choice when he hadn't made a choice in the first place. Aaron waited, one beat, then two, but Alex didn't know what to say. Found himself relieved when Aaron pushed him more fully onto the bed. Kissing- kissing Alex could do. Nothing was genuinely expected of him like this except maybe a little moaning or some whining when Aaron bit his tongue or lips.

Kissing Alex could do. 

"Knees up. Spread 'em," Aaron finally instructed and Alex obeyed.

Because obeying orders was also something Alex could do. He could hold his knees to his chest, exposing both his caged cock and plugged hole to Aaron's whims. He didn't even drop his grip when Aaron idly rolled his balls in one hand or when he disappeared from view entirely. Before Alex could whine or complain, Aaron came back, dangling a key.

"Can I trust you to behave yourself?" Except Aaron didn't give Alex a chance to think about it, to say that no, no he couldn't be trusted. Didn't try and make Alex beg for it either, too focused on undoing the metal.

Alex moaned, over sensitive cock immediately beginning to harden. It felt so good to finally be free, even with the background anxiety as Aaron ghosted his fingers along the length, teasing him. It wasn't fair, but well, when was the last time Aaron had cared about fairness?

Pleased with the state of Alex's erection, Aaron finally moved on, twisting at the toy that he'd been using to torment Alex for hours. "You're nice and stretched for me, aren't you? You came prepared to take my cock."

Despite the mocking, Aaron poured lube on his fingers, pushing one inside of Alex's oversensitive hole. The second joined soon after, spreading him open. A small kindness before Aaron shifted, lining up his hips so that he could truly fuck Alex. Over a month of pent up sexual tension, a week of anxiety and edging all leading up to this moment- to Aaron's teeth on his pulse point as he used Alex to his limits.

"Please! Please! Sir! No!" Alex twisted, trying to shake the hand that had snaked down to stroke his erection. "Stop! Please!"

There was a sound, probably one of the paddles clattering to the floor. 

"Stop isn't our word, boy." Aaron continued to work Alex's cock in time with the motion of his hips. "Wish you could see how desperate you look, practically fucking yourself on my cock. You love this, don't you? Being used like the needy boy you are."

Alex moaned, body shaking with the effort of holding himself back. A sweaty halo of hair spread across the bed, sticking to his cheeks as he thrashed.

"Come for me." Aaron pushed him harder into the bed, mouth capturing Alex's sobs as he finally let go. "That's right, milk my cock, just- like- that-"

With a final grunt, Aaron spilled himself, full weight collapsing briefly onto Alex before he found it in himself to roll off. Chest still heaving he patted the space next to him and Alex went, dragging aching limbs to get out of the wet spot. He couldn't quite bring himself to go all the way, didn't want to curl up with his head on Aaron's chest the way he might with Herc.

Or Laf. 

"I should-"

Whatever it was that Aaron was going to say was cut off. Hercules bumped the door again with his hip, too busy trying to juggle the mixture of snacks and water bottles he'd prepared to actually open it properly. It was-

Alex opened his mouth, trying to find the words. Words like ‘thank you’ or that Herc didn't have to, but they never came. 

"Hey- hey- it's okay-" Pretzels scattered on the floor as Hercules dropped them a little too haphazardly. "I've got you."

What was left of the toys fell as Herc climbed on the bed behind Alex. "Can I move you?"

No?

Yes?

"I-" Alex swallowed around the lump in his throat before giving up on forming the words all together. Thankfully Hercules didn't press for them, already had his hands on Alex's bicep the moment he nodded, dragging Alex into his lap. 

"Dropping’s a bitch," Hercules murmured into Alex's hair, rubbing a hand against his back as he spoke. "But I've got you. I've got you."

The bed shifted, Aaron rejoining them, this time with a wet washcloth. "Let's get him cleaned up."

Alex's attempt at hiding a flinch at the contact failed, something made clear by Hercules' soft reassurances. "I know you're so sensitive, but you'll feel so much better once you're clean. We've got you. I promise."

It was true, part of the reason why Lafayette so often favored showers for aftercare. But that didn't make tolerating Aaron's impersonal cleaning any easier. Fighting it seemed pointless, so instead he buried his face in Hercules' neck, trying not to jump out of his skin as the rag passed between his legs. 

Stayed there, barely helping as Aaron tried to pull a pair of gym shorts on him. Clothing- clothing would be good and yet the effort of moving his hips seemed too much.

"It'd probably be better to get him into the living room, maybe watch some cartoons?"

Alex only buried himself further into Hercules' chest at Aaron's comment. No, he didn't want to stand up. Didn't want to detach. Thankfully Hercules didn't fight him on that, just joked about how lucky Alex was that he worked out as he awkwardly tried to stand without tossing Alex from his lap. 

The living room was nice though. It was cool and there was no smell of sweat or sex lingering in the air. Aaron had even carried the snacks so that Hercules wouldn't need to double back. Wouldn't need to leave Alex alone for even a second.

Because they had him. 

"Feeling better?" Hercules finally asked as the sound of running water filled the air. "We could call Laf if not? It might even be late enough he'd be awake anyway."

Alex rubbed at his eyes, considering the offer. "Supposed to call him tomorrow after breakfast."

To 'give his report' on how the scene had gone, but more importantly, just to connect again. Alex was looking forward to it.

"You want to call him here?" When Alex shook his head, Hercules sighed. "You are going to stay the night? Right? I don't think-"

That it would be a good idea for Alex to go home alone in the state he was in. Alex wasn't sure that he disagreed, and he definitely knew that he didn't want to sleep alone tonight. A fact that didn't stop him from pushing back just a little. "The bed gets all sweaty with all three of us in there."

Hercules chuckled. "We can chuck Aaron out on the couch."

"You will do no such thing." Despite the chide, it almost looked like Aaron was smiling as he tied the strings on his sweatpants. He propped himself up on the arm of the couch, reaching out to stroke Alex's still slick hair. "I wasn't expecting to have such a lovely time with that plug. Do you know where Lafayette got it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all staying safe and healthy during these trying times. There's probably.... three? more chapters left- with one of them being more of an epilogue. I'd really like to get them written and out before mid August- I'll be going full time at the new job then. Thank you all for the kudos/comments- they really do keep me writing and I appreciate each and every one of them even if I don't always respond. 
> 
> Next chapter is already half written. Not Sexy Times- but definitely some Laf and some Much Needed Conversations beginning to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't choke- I'm sure Laf won't mind if you're eating on the call."

The only thing stopping Alex from sticking his tongue out was the far too large bite of Egg McMuffin currently in his mouth. A large gulp of frappe washed it down, freeing him to talk again. "He said _after_ breakfast, not during. The sooner I finish, the sooner I can justify calling him."

"If you die in the car you won't be able to call him at all." Herc glanced in the rearview mirror, probably checking to see that Aaron was still following behind. "Also, can I just add that you are the most spoiled brat in the history of the universe. I could still be in bed! But no- someone's ass hurts too much to drive himself home."

"Aaron offered." Well, Aaron had offered before remembering that Alex's car was in the driveway. "And you try being filled that long and then see how you feel the next morning."

Except Hercules wouldn't, because Hercules' ass was a 'no fly zone'. Alex shook his head, refusing to go down that rabbit hole again. Last night, curled up on the couch watching dumb cartoons as Aaron played with his hair- well, it'd been nice. And there hadn't been the weird echoing tension this morning that had happened last time Alex played with them and Alex was determined to keep it that way.

Besides, Hercules wasn't having his lip either. "Poor baby, do we need to get you an ice pack to sit on?"

Alex pointedly ignored the comment with the last bite of his breakfast, doing the mental math about timezones. They'd gotten up a little after seven, dragged awake by Aaron's incessant internal clock and counting the time it'd taken to get dressed and go through the drive through- eight am on their coast meant it should be about 2 pm at Laf's. He'd warned that he did have a brunch meeting but really, how long could a Sunday brunch meeting last? 

"Home sweet home," Hercules sing songed as they pulled into the driveway. 

Home sweet home. Because that's what it was now, especially considering Alex's apartment was being rented out. Hercules opened his car door, batting away Alex's hands and making a big show of unbuckling his seatbelt. Alex's feet had barely hit the ground before he was pulled into Herc's arms. 

As eager as he was to get inside and call Laf, Alex couldn't resist leaning into the hug. He waited there, breathing in Herc's cologne, listening for the sound of Aaron's door opening. But Aaron never got out of his car which- fine. That was absolutely, completely fine. It wasn't like Alex needed the man to walk him into the house.

Still, going inside without saying goodbye felt weird, and if Alex needed to be the bigger man, then he could do that. Alex broke away from the hug with Hercules so that he could approach the other car.

And froze upon realizing that Aaron's window was already rolled down. 

"Wasn't sure how much of a rush you were in to see Laf," Aaron offered when Alex didn't say anything. "I know how much you miss him."

"I do." But five seconds for a goodbye wouldn't make any large difference. Alex tried to shake off the weird feeling Aaron's words elicited. "But it'd be rude not to say goodbye. Especially since you drove all the way over here just to take Herc home."

Aaron shrugged. "I'll see you at work."

Which- okay. Alex accepted the dismissal. Stuck his tongue out at Herc when the man slapped his ass when he passed to head inside and let that be their goodbye. 

Once in the house, Alex snuggled into the corner of the couch, propping the laptop on his knees while he waited for his boyfriend to flicker into place on the screen. 

"Mon coeur, how are we feeling after yesterday's festivities?" Lafayette's voice came through before the image did.

Which meant they were jumping right into things. Alex resisted the urge to pout. "Sore. Wish you were here to massage all the aches away."

Finally the screen gave way, Lafayette appearing with a familiar cat in his lap. "I would like nothing more, alas that is one thing I cannot offer you during these times. I can however offer lots of praise if that would soothe you."

Praise was always nice, but- "Are you at Adri's? Did something happen?"

"I told you I was needed for brunch today." The cat purred, pushing himself against Laf's hands, demanding the attention that he was slowly losing to Alex. "Adrienne happened to be one of the parties involved. I thought you might enjoy a chance to say hello."

"Is she-"

Adri's disembodied voice came through the speaker. "I apologize, you boys will have to make due without me for a moment longer."

Lafayette shifted his own device, briefly showing off the decadence of the room around him before settling on Adri, organizing what appeared to be a rather impressive collection of bags. Had she dragged Laf shopping after brunch? Or maybe they were all from before they'd met up. 

Not that it was any of Alex's business. It would just be nice to know if he had any surprises to worry about.

"And how is the fabulous Miss Angelica doing?" Lafayette asked once he was back in frame. 

Alex felt a bit guilty for how unsure he was that he could actually answer that question. "Ang seemed good last time I talked to her- still looking forward to going to the lake house."

"And Miss Cosway?"

If Alex barely knew to answer about Ang, he definitely didn't know how her significant other was doing. "You know, you're going to have to figure out something new to call her soon. They're getting married next year and I'm pretty sure that she's taking the Schuyler name."

Lafayette's lip twitched a little. "How lucky we are then that Elizabeth took her wife's instead of the other way around."

Alex was saved from having to come up with something else to say by Adri joining them. "Thank you for your patience."

"I'm just happy I get to see you." And that- that felt like the first one hundred percent honest thing he'd said all day. "I know we've texted here and there, but-"

Adri picked up where Alex trailed off. "But it just isn't the same."

Before Alex could ask what sort of grand adventures she'd been up to lately, a ringing sound cut them off. 

"You will have to forgive me, mon amour," Laf said as he picked up the phone. "I must take this."

It was tempting to pout that Lafayette was the one who had scheduled this 'date', but Alex also understood that this was life for now. Work would come first, and Alex couldn't begrudge that because the more that Laf cooperated the sooner that he could come home. 

Adri watched Lafayette for longer than Alex could see him, sighing as she returned her attention to Alex. "What an unfortunate set of circumstances. Though, I will not claim it has been a burden to see Gilbert more often."

Alex grinned at that. "The real question is just how much more often. Or has everything been strictly business?"

The older woman tutted. "What a naughty boy you're being to imply such scandalous things."

Scandalous, indeed. Adri refused to budge on the matter, politician's smile in place. If it weren't for the fact that Alex was certain Laf would tell him if asked, Alex might be tempted to poke a little more at the matter. Besides, the truth was that even if Lafayette had been interested in being taken over the Madame's knee, his boyfriend almost definitely hadn't had time for it. Not with everything else going on. 

"What about you? Have you decided what's next for the darling publius?" While not the wide smile of Lafayette or Hercules, there was something nice about the fondness on Adri's face. "Perhaps a fun new challenge involving follower submissions? You don't only have dominate followers, after all. Mimicking some of your fellow submissives might be an enjoyable way to pass the time?"

Alex hadn't considered that before- that some of his followers weren't so much appreciating him as wishing they could be in his position. Maybe Adri was right and it would be fun-

Except that meant more messages and this past week those hadn't exactly been inspiring good feelings in him.

Adri must have sensed the shift in mood because she went to apologize. "If I've overstepped- I understand if you would rather I not talk about your little side project. I'm happy to respect that boundary."

Considering Adri had seen not only him, but his boyfriend completely naked before it seemed a little silly that Alex would have an issue with her reading the blog. Besides, the problem Alex was having didn't have anything to do with Adri at all. 

"I just- I hate this!" Alex glared at his computer mouse, unwilling to look at the screen. "The blog is supposed to be fun and instead every time I get a message I refuse to look at it for hours because what if it's them. And then I feel bad because like, Herc is my friend and I'm treating him like he's some pushy creep who won't take no for an answer."

There was a sound, maybe a door shutting on the other side but Alex couldn't be sure without looking up and he definitely wasn't going to be doing that. 

Finally Adri's voice came again. "Was there another repeat of what happened at Mistress Elizabeth's?"

"I haven't seen Eliza. Well, other than the race."

The worst part of talking to Adri was this- the long pauses between replies, Adri clearly searching for the exact thing she wanted to say. During scenes it made Alex feel small, but in the good way. 

Tonight it just made Alex feel small.

"Let me be blunt then, have either Aaron or Hercules frozen at the wrong time as Miss Elizabeth did? Or perhaps didn't hear a mumbled safeword into the bed?"

Had either of them violated Alex's trust, she meant. Even accidentally. The very thought of it made Alex feel sick. "No! At Herc's we have a collar and he always makes sure I'm wearing it. He wouldn't- They wouldn't- They're not monsters!"

Except that wasn't what Adri asked and Alex knew it. 

If Adri was offended by his outburst she didn't show it, pushing on. "Maybe then there was a boundary negotiation that went wrong? That you felt pressured to give in to without your partner there?"

Boundary negotiation. As if Alex had drawn a line in the sand. Alex tucked his knees up to his chest, well aware of how infantile he must seem on her screen. 

"Alex, if they've pushed you-"

No. No, Alex couldn't sit here and let her build a case against them. "I like being pushed! I like saying no and being made to do something anyway. I like being manhandled. I just- I want to do the right thing too. I want to be a good boy. I hate this! I hate feeling like no matter what I do I'm going to get punished. I hate it."

Alex was not crying. He wasn't. He couldn't. That would be ridiculous. And yet, he still was forced to wipe his face against his knees to try and stop the flow. What a stupid thing to cry about.

Why did he have to be so fucking stupid about this all?

"I hate it and it's my fault because if I could just give them what they want then it wouldn't be like this. But instead I just keep fucking up and I don't know-"

"Alexander!" 

The use of his name made him freeze. Something Adri took advantage of. "Feet on the floor, palms on the desk."

Something that meant uncurling. His muscles ached, protesting as he shifted out of the ball he'd twisted himself into. 

"Look at me, Alexander."

Despite the sternness in her tone, Adri's expression was soft. "You can tell me no or use your safeword. Would you like to do that now?"

Safeword. Because technically this was what- Adri domming him over skype? Except Alex doubted this was about to turn Kinky. 

When Alex didn't speak, Adri continued. "Would you feel more comfortable on your knees?"

Yes.

No.

Alex wasn't sure. After all, he barely understood what was happening. But this was Adri, and he could trust her, couldn't he? Except he was supposed to trust Aaron and Hercules too and look where that had left him? 

"It's okay to say no, Alex."

"I just- I don't understand what we're doing." Admitting that was harder than expected.

On the screen, Adri looked so regal. The tiny version of the woman he'd always felt so convinced could command whole boardrooms, her hands folded as she stared into his soul. "We're just talking, Alexander. Nothing more- nothing less."

Just talking didn't usually involve being on his knees. "But- Then why?"

"To ground you." Adri leaned forward, just a little touch. "Many a men have found my dungeon quite therapeutic, but there is only so much I can offer you from an ocean away."

Oh.

Alex flexed his fingers, palms still on the desk as he considered her words. The wood was firm under his skin, unforgiving. "Okay."

It felt a little silly, moving his laptop so that Adri could still see him while he knelt. An added element confirming that yes, he really meant to do this rather than an unconscious acceptance of a command. 

"Good boy." Adri's smile, though brief, filled Alex with warmth. "Palms on your thighs, now. Back straight."

Alex shifted, trying to follow her commands.

"Now," Adri said once he was in position. "We're going to chat a bit, and then I'm going to assign you some homework. Do you accept my help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always! Thank you guys so much for all the love and comments.   
> I just- here we are! At the crux, Alex *finally* admitting that something is wrong and talking with someone who can help. Don't worry, there will also be a conversation *with* Aaron and Hercules, but he's not *quite* there yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Communication.

Straight forward, simple, easy to understand communication- that's what Alex needed to do. 

Except the only thing he'd figured out so far that he needed to say was that he needed more time to figure out what he needed to say. Adri had said that was enough, that it was a start, but that Alex needed to do it directly instead of just ghosting on plans.

Alex shifted the report under his arm, knocking on the already open door to Aaron's office.

"Just a second," the man muttered, not even looking up from his computer. Aaron's usually organized desk was littered with an array of folders. "What can I do for you, Hamilton?"

Hamilton. Because after all, wouldn't want a nearby coworker to get the mistaken idea that they'd moved on from last names. A little rattled, Alex pushed the door shut. "Did you ever find the supplier you were asking Angelica about?"

"I opted to find a few different quotes instead." So no, he hadn't and instead of bothering Madison while he was still on medical leave, Aaron had tried to find another solution. 

"I'm not sure if it's the one you needed, but I did stumble across this-" Alex said, holding out the papers for Aaron to take. "It's an expense report Madison submitted around the time we worked with them last I think. It was misfiled-"

Aaron cut him off. "Thank you. I'll look it over later. Is there anything else?"

Communication. Simple, straight forward communication. "Angelica invited me to the lake house this weekend. I've decided to take her up on it."

For a second it looked like Aaron might argue, or at the very least, ask for follow up. But then the expression was gone, Aaron's face carefully blank once more. "Of course."

Simple. Straight forward. Communication. He'd done what he was supposed to do, tell Aaron that he wouldn't be around for the weekend, so why did Alex still feel so bad? Except really, what else was Alex supposed to say? Especially since they were at work- if Aaron couldn't even call him by his first name the man would hardly approve of Alex mentioning that they had plans at one point. 

With that in mind, Alex ducked out of Aaron's office and headed straight for Angelica's.

"Aw, no coffee?" 

Alex groaned as he dropped into the chair across from her desk. "I knew I'd been spoiling you."

Compared to the tension in Aaron's office, Angelica's might as well have been a spa. A single mug of tea sat on her desk, alongside a pack of pink highlighters she must have been using earlier in the day. Whatever it had been was already tucked away, probably refiled in another room all together. 

Relaxed, Angelica was utterly and completely relaxed. "Since you didn't bring me coffee, the least you could do is grab lunch with me."

Getting lunch with Angelica would potentially push his video chat with Laf back, but he didn't think the man would mind. Especially if Alex texted him not to wait around. So Alex collected his things and followed her out to the parking lot. 

"Carpool? Or are you going to rush home to lover boy after this?"

Alex laughed. "You're just jealous I'm actually taking advantage of being able to work from home for once."

"Mostly I don't know how you do it, if I even thought of working at the house Louie would make it his singular mission to be a nuisance all day." Angelica leaned against her open car door. "Thai?"

It turned out to be a little hole in the wall restaurant, Angelica's favorite kind. Thankfully, the line to order wasn't too bad, and the food practically flowed out of the kitchen. 

"So-" Alex waited for Angelica to finish sitting down with her food. "I was hoping that your offer still stood? To go to the lake house?"

Angelica paused, clearly looking for a diplomatic answer- which, well, really didn't bode well for Alex. Maybe he should have talked to Angelica before stopping by Aaron's office. Bailing on the man to spend time with his best friend didn't seem inappropriate, bailing on a lie- well, that would raise more questions.

"Would you be okay sleeping on the couch?" Angelica fiddled with her straw wrapper. "When you didn't take us up- I asked my sister if she wanted to join us. With all the wedding planning we've been wanting to catch up more."

"I don't want to intrude-" 

"No, no! It wouldn't be intruding," Angelica reassured him. "I think I saw you two speaking at the proposal? And I'm sure you would get along even if not and her new wife is just the sweetest." 

New wife- "Eliza and Maria?"

"Yes! I won't lie, it's a bit confusing with the Maria and Maria thing but well, I guess we had a type." 

Why did Alex's world have to be so small? Why couldn't Angelica's sisters be people he had never met? Why did Hercules' boyfriend have to be Alex's coworker? Why couldn't everyone stay in their little bubbles, easy to define, easy to hide from.

"So what do you think? Would you still like to come?"

It was an out. Alex could say that the couch wouldn't be comfortable enough or that sister bonding time should be respected. But was that what he really wanted? To spend the weekend alone, lying to Herc and Aaron about where he was? Eliza had been nice to him at the race, let him sit in her chair and stroked his hair.

Sure, they'd have to continue the lie that they didn't already know each other to Angelica, but Eliza wouldn't ignore him completely- right?

"Sounds great."

From there the conversation drifted. Angelica was renting a boat for the weekend, Madison had apparently been Sighted in Washington's office one afternoon, Maria had a new art project that she was working on. All much easier conversations than the beginning of their lunch. Alex filled in bits here and there about Lafayette's French Adventures and even Hercules' race.

Mentioned that he was pretty sure he'd even seen her sister there, much to Angelica's delight. Apparently she'd been trying to get Eliza to run 5ks with her for ages.

"Unfortunately-" Angelica groaned as she checked her phone- "I think this is our end. Aaron needs my help with some figures and you know how he can get if you're not punctual."

Lunch over, the pair walked out to the parking lot to say their goodbyes. Alex leaned into her hug for far longer than necessary, only parting ways when someone honked for them to move out of the way. 

Which only left Alex with one thing to do- get home and call Laf.

"Mon amour!" Lafayette cooed as Alex came into focus. "I did not expect to see you so soon."

Alex rolled his eyes, trying to resist the wave of fondness he felt at his ridiculous boyfriend. "I said I was getting lunch with Angelica, not that I was running away to join the circus."

Back and forth they went, the sort of easy banter that only came with an established relationship. It was familiar and warm, without containing much substance at all- allowing Alex to answer emails and Laf to do- well, actually Alex wasn't sure what it was that his boyfriend was up to these days. Being audited certainly meant there was a fair share of fires to put out, but he hardly felt at liberty to talk about them.

Alex clicked 'send' on an update to Washington and turned his attention back to Lafayette. "Speaking of Ang, I'm going to the lake house with her."

"This weekend?" Lafayette set the paper he had been reading down. "I had thought-"

That Alex had plans with Aaron and Hercules. Idly, Alex wondered what exactly it was that Lafayette knew about that. Did he just remember Alex or Herc mentioning the two weekends being booked or had he been in conversation with the men about what exactly it would entail? "I spoke with Aaron today. Told him that something came up."

"And Hercules?" Because Alex should tell both of them. Because it would be rude, the same way it would be rude of Herc to tell Alex something but not Laf if they were planning to spend time together. 

Except telling Aaron was the easy part. Aaron who didn't ask questions, didn't even acknowledge that Alex was cancelling on him. Hercules would want to know. Hercules might even be hurt that Alex bailed the week of. Hercules would need Alex to justify his decision.

Alex didn't want to do that. Alex didn't want to explain any of it. Alex wasn't even sure that he would know what to explain. 

"Alex-"

Somehow Lafayette using his first name hurt worse than Aaron avoiding it. "I'm just- I'm trying to do what Adri asked."

"She has advised you to avoid our friends?" Concerned, Lafayette sounded openly concerned. 

Because if Alex was meant to avoid Hercules and Aaron, there certainly must be a reason. Something that must have happened that Alex hadn't told him about. Or worse, something that hadn't. Alex knew the conclusions that his partner must be jumping to, and knew that he needed to speak up, to reassure the man that no- no, the unimaginable had not happened.

But that would mean explaining what had and Alex didn't have the words for that yet.

"Adri says it's normal to need time to think," Alex defended himself. "And what better place to think than on vacation?"

Well, Adri hadn't said the second part, that was merely Alex's interpretation. 

"I am afraid I am not understanding." Lafayette did not do Alex the kindness of turning back to his work, remaining focused on the screen and as such, Alex. "I will not push-"

If Alex didn't want him to, and Alex didn't, but he also didn't want Lafayette to spiral in possibilities. "I've always really liked sceneing with them when you're there, or even just the ones with Herc. But just the two of them-"

Something was happening when it was just Alex, Aaron, and Hercules that wasn't happening when Lafayette was involved and Adri wanted Alex to get to the bottom of it. Even if the ultimate answer was just that Alex felt more comfortable with Lafayette and Hercules as partners, that he hadn't yet hit his stride with Aaron. But she'd offered other suggestions too, imploring Alex to be honest with himself.

Because if he wasn't honest with himself, he was never going to be able to communicate honestly with everyone else involved. 

"I just need some time to figure out what it is," Alex finally finished. "And Adri said that it'd probably be best to do so before we scene again." 

Especially if Alex wasn't willing or able to talk with them about his feelings beforehand. She'd lectured him on that point- reminding him that every scene that passed without communication was just reinforcing the parts that weren't working and that it wasn't fair to anyone involved. Not to Alex. Not to Hercules. Not to Aaron.

"I am most glad that you have your Angelica then to fall back on." It was hard to see Lafayette look so unsure of himself. "And our Adrienne, of course."

"Yeah." Alex did his best to smile, to try and reassure his boyfriend. "They're pretty great. And the lake house should be fun? Eliza and Maria are going to be there too."

Lafayette raised an eyebrow at that. "A most fun time indeed. Need I remind you to behave?"

Alex stuck his tongue out, arms crossed. "Don't know what you're talking about- I always behave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied about how many chapters are left because I'm a gremlin. (originally the last two chapters were meant to be one chapter and then this chapter and the next were meant to be one and look- it's just, it's spiraling out of control and I hope you appreciate it.)  
> I hope you all are staying happy, healthy, and safe and know that I enjoy all the kudos/comments so much.


End file.
